In Which Fitz and Simmons Attend a Wedding
by livelovegilmore
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Fitzsimmons attend and wedding and pure fluff and funniness ensue.


Author's Note: I know I usually write Gilmore Girls, but after watching "Agents of Shield" last night, this idea just came to me and I wanted to put it in motion. Also, I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, although I wish I had Fitz.

In which Fitz and Simmons Attend a Wedding

Jemma Fitz-Simmons walked out of her living room and into the kitchen, hurrying over to the counter to get a snack packed for the two babies of the family- David and Leo. Like father like son, she supposed, reflecting on the fact that both of them had the remarkable abilities to turn whiny and grouchy when hungry.

She completed her task and shoved the two snacks in her purse, turning to see her husband and nine month old baby. Her face instantly turned into a frown.

Leo was dressed in a clean work shirt and trouser, and was holding David, who was dressed in the brown suit that Leo had insisted he wear for the wedding. However, perched on their baby's head was miniature size fez. Jemma scanned them both once more and sighed, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Leo, did you dress our child up like doctor who?" A grin spread across his face.

"Yes! I did! I mean, he had to wear a suit, so I thought, why not wear a Fez and look like the eleventh doctor?" Jemma sighed and plucked the hat off of David's head.

"Look, this will work for Halloween, but not our best friend's wedding." Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jem! You know Daisy won't care what he looks like! She's just as dorky as me, so I'll bet she laughs." Jemma rolled her eyes right back and set the hat on the counter.

"She wants her wedding to be serious, not goofy. Besides, you picked the wrong doctor." Leo's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" Jemma shot him a teasing glance.

"If he has to be a doctor you have to go with the 10th one. Obviously." Leo stared at her.

"Why does he _obviously,_ have to be the 10th doctor?" Jemma turned to face them.

"First of all, his name is David, and the 10th doctor was played by one David Tenant. Second of all, the 10th doctor is way better than the 11th one, because he was more of an interesting character, had some of the best sidekicks, and didn't wear a silly hat." Jemma finished smoothly and tidied her son's hair, Leo open mouthed in indignant shock.

"I take your silence to mean I have won this argument. Our son goes hatless. " She smiled in victory then glanced at the clock.

"Oh no! Come now, or we'll be late." Leo glanced at his watch and jumped.

"Oh! Oh dear, ok, let's go!" He turned and grabbed his phone, keys, and jacket before hesitantly turning to the counter. Checking to make sure that Jemma was out of the room, he grabbed the tiny fez and shoved it in his deep coat pocket, kissing his son briefly on the nose.

"We're going to show Daisy your outfit, and see what she thinks." David smiled at him and Leo grinned back.

"Your Mommy hasn't won yet."

With that, Leo doubled checked the house, and left, feeling an overall feeling of confidence.

The wedding ceremony was wonderful. Not as wonderful as hers had been, Jemma thought, but that was because the groom was Lincoln instead of Leo. She glanced periodically at her husband in the seat next to her and smiled. Their wedding was the best one in the world, because she had married the one darling, hilarious, nerdy, intelligent, brave, caring, handsome, goofball that she loved more than anyone. Daisy was incredibly happy, and she looked beautiful in her golden dress. It was actually a lovely fall afternoon, with the sun shining and the leaves twinkling with the rain that had occurred earlier that day. Jemma watched fondly as they recited their vows, thinking of their own wedding day.

When the ceremony was over the reception occurred. It was in a sheltered tent, with slight evening breezes blowing through as music played softly, guest mingled, and the happy couple made they're rounds, thanking the guests and having a lovely time. Eventually, Daisy made her way over to the table where Jemma and Leo were seated, along with Coulson, May, and Mack.

"Hey guys!" She said brightly, and they all turned to her.

"Oh Daisy the ceremony was so lovely, and you looked gorgeous in your dress!" Jemma said, standing up and giving her longtime friend a well-deserved hug.

"Thanks Jemma!" Daisy said, pulling out of the hug with a beaming expression.

"You're an awesome friend Daisy, and make sure you're happy. Ok?" Daisy nodded and glanced at her new husband, over at another table of his closest friends.

"I'm going to be really happy." Jemma smiled.

Daisy made her way around the table, sharing long hugs with May and Coulson, the latter man pretending to have an allergic reaction to a peanut that made him cry. Even Mack showed emotion as he pulled Daisy into a sister like squeeze. As he pulled back he glanced at her sternly.

"You are basically my little sister, so tell that boy over there that if he hurts you, I hurt him. Got that?" Daisy laughed.

"I got it."

Lastly, she made her way over to Fitz and David.

"Hi Fitz." She said, smiling as he stood up.

"Congratulations Daisy. You look awesome." She smiles as he gave her a side hug, and then turned to David.

"Oh guys! He's so cute in his little suit! I just love him!" Jemma gave her husband a knowing look, but was surprised when Fitz shot her the same look back.

"Actually, a piece of his outfits missing." Daisy frowned.

"What is it?" Leo grinned cockily and brought out the fez, slightly rumpled from his pocket.

"This!" He placed it on top of David's head and handed him to Daisy, who was laughing uncontrollably as she watched Jemma swat Leo in the arm.

"Oh my god! I love it… this is… so perfect!" She smiled and lightly bounced David up and down, trying not to laugh too hard.

"Wow, guys, you are just too much." She wiped her eyes and grinned, gently returning David to his parent's arms.

"Here's the little doctor." She said with a grin and Leo giggled in contentment as he felt Jemma's waves of annoyance.

Lincoln slipped his arms around Daisy's waist and kissed her cheek.

"May I steal you for a few moments?" Daisy laughed.

"Yes of course! Bye guys, I hope you all had a lovely time!" With one last smile and wave Daisy headed off. Jemma watched as Leo passed David around, and was surprised when Mack and Coulson were delighted by the outfit. Slowly, she came around to it, and ended up wrapping her arm around her husband's neck and kissing him once, before watching Coulson bounce the happy baby up and down.

"Alright. I guess you were right. He does look pretty adorable in that outfit." Leo grinned and kissed Jemma on the cheek.

"I know I was right." He slid his arm down to her waist before leaning in and whispering in her ear.

"I guess I win."

Jemma laughed and lightly swatted his shoulder before laying her head down on it, feeling a level of contentment and love rise from her. Having Leo and David made her a winner forever and always.


End file.
